Fair Maiden
by Maybe I'm a Kinkajou
Summary: Sain flirts with everyone, except the one that truly cares for him. KentxSain, shounenai.


For Behind-the-Emblem's pick-up line contest on dA.

Disclaimer: I do not own FE.

* * *

It was a night like any other night as Sain dragged Kent into their favorite tavern, a haven close to the barracks where the knights slept. It had the finest beer, passable food, and, as Sain loved to point out, the most attractive barmaids in Caelin. Kent preferred a nice book and glass of wine to the loud music and strong booze that this place contained, but his older friend loved the place, and if the green knight loved it, then Kent didn't mind.

You see, Kent was in love with Sain. How the feeling had emerged, the red knight wasn't entirely sure. The feeling had just suddenly overwhelmed him one time when Sain was "instructing" him on how to "please" girls. Sain's flattery always left something to be desired in Kent's opinion, unless your intention was to be slapped. In that one case, though, it seemed to have worked, although it was on the wrong sex. Sain had been showing Kent the proper way to take a girl's hand, and they both realized their faces were incredibly close. Next thing Kent knew, his lips were on the green knight's, and Sain wasn't resisting the kiss.

Their love had grown from awkwardly from there, and hadn't been without its trials. They both decided it would be for the best to hide their affair, at least until Sain was discharged from the Caelin army, and they could both leave together. The times when they could be alone were few and far between, but that made them all the more cherished. Sain always seemed to become a different person when they were alone together, being content to just snuggle into Kent's arms and lay still, his eyes closed and his head resting on the red knight's heart.

"Why do you do that?" Kent had asked his lover one day. Sain had grinned and kissed him.

"I like being in your arms," He answered. "You make me feel safe..."

Of course, keeping their relationship a secret meant Sain hadn't given up his favorite pasttime: Hitting on girls. No matter how many times Sain said that he only had eyes for him, the whole charade still irritated Kent to no end. He wasn't jealous, he just thought that Sain shouldn't have to make advances on everything with a pair of breasts.

This evening was no different, save only that Sain seemed to be in an overly-obnoxious mood. They had not been in the bar for more than five minutes, and he had already whistled at three girls. All Kent could do to keep from yelling at him was pretend to be very interested in his fingernails.

"What will you have, Kent my good man?" Sain asked the red knight as he propped his feet up on the table.

"Water," Kent muttered.

"No you don't," Sain said with a laugh. "Fair orchid, could I please impose upon you to bring me and my grouchy companion two mugs of your finest ales? I will forever be in your debt if you did!"

"With the way you pay your tab, you'll always be in-debt," Kent said dryly as the barmaid left.

"Oh, pshaw, Kent." Sain wave his hand dismissively. "Sometimes you take the fun out of---Ah, maiden of the golden ales, I thank you with all my heart! Your skin looks ever lovely and radiant this evening, akin to the soft silk that does cover thine bosom! Your---"

Sain was cut-off by the barmaid "accidently" pouring the contents of one of the mugs into the knight's lap. Kent snickered as the girl apologized, the sarcasm all too obvious in her voice. _At least I do not have to hit you now, Sain.  
_  
"Sain, next time you flirt with a girl, I would refrain from mentioning any part of her anatomy below her face," Kent said, bitterness creeping into his voice. His companion didn't seem to pick up the hint, and instead burst into loud laughter.

"Ah, Kent, that was merely a fluke!" He exclaimed, drying off his pants. "A regrettable one, but a fluke nonetheless! Most girls do appreciate those kinds of comments."

"Really?" Kent snapped. "Are they the ones that slap you across the face, or the ones that knee you in the groin?"

Sain's eyes widened; he finally seemed to realize what his companion was getting at. He lowered his voice and said, "Kent, are you jealous?"

"No," He answered, turning away. "You should just...stick to people that would appreciate that kind of attention."

"Like who?"

Kent clenched his fists; how could Sain be so stupid? "You could always flirt with me!" He blurted. A second later, his face turned as red as his armor from horror, then turned almost purple when he saw Sain break into a huge grin. "Alright, Kent." Sain got down on his one knee in front of his companion. _Oh, Elimine, this is..._

"Forgive me, my flaming maiden!" Sain proclaimed loudly. "But I believe I have lost my heart, and I ask--no, I beg of you to allow me to retrieve it, red rose of the army. If memory serves me right, I believe I lost it somewhere in your pants, and if it would be no trouble, would you please allow me to get into them for just a moment and see if I can find--"

"STOP IT!" Kent yelled, rising from his chair and nearly knocking Sain over in the process. "I GET IT, FINE. HAVE YOUR MAIDENS IF YOU SO CHOOSE! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!"

Acutely aware of everyone staring at him, Kent stormed away from Sain and towards the door, ignoring his pleas for him to come back. He didn't care; his friend, someone he trusted and loved, cared only to humiliate him for his own pleasure, even after Kent had sworn to keep their relationship secret. Unfortunately for him, though, Sain was stronger and much more skilled at pursuing someone, and he was already behind Kent, and grabbed him before he could leave.

"I'm sorry," Sain said, looking into Kent's eyes. The red knight only snarled.

"Let go of me before I break your arm," He spat. "Nothing you can say will make me do otherwise."

"Not even, 'I love you'?"

"Not e---" Kent stopped. "...you've never said to me."

"I love you, Kent," Sain said. "I'm truly sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"You're lying to me," Kent hissed. "You give more attention to whatever whore is passing down the street than you ever do to me. You're only saying you love me because---"

"I told you I feel safe when I'm around you, you moron," Sain said, looking hurt. "I wanted to be sure that I loved you before I told you, because I didn't want to hurt you. But...I do love you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be begging you to forgive me."

Kent sighed, turning away slightly. "So you'll stop hitting on women, and start flirting with me, and only me?"

"Only if you get rid of that mirror," Sain said with a grin.

"What mirror?"

"That mirror in your pocket," The green knight snaked an arm around Kent's waist. "Because I keep seeing myself in your pants."

"You rogue." Kent hugged Sain, laughing. He felt his friend--his lover stroke his hair, gently, nuzzling his ear with his nose.

"I love you, Kent," Sain whispered.

"I love you, too, Sain. I love you, too..."

* * *

R&R, please!


End file.
